


its lunar strength, its brutal pull

by inlovewithnight



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: M/M, Spanking, d/s fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<em>Travie/anyone - I totally want a story where Travie is a really laid back, but hard toppy!top</em>" at bandom_meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its lunar strength, its brutal pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Title from Dorianne Laux, "Facts About The Moon"

Travie pulls Pete into his lap and holds him loosely by the wrists, rubbing his thumbs over Pete’s pulse points and studying his face. “You’re thinking too much.”

Pete shrugs and looks away, his brow furrowing up in annoyance. “I’m fine.”

“Huh.” Travie squeezes a little, just enough pressure to remind Pete that he’s there. “Refresh my memory, what’s the rule about lying to me?”

Pete’s mouth twitches. “Travie.”

“I’m waiting.”

Pete sighs. “The rule is don’t do it.”

“That’s right.” Travie rubs Pete’s wrists again. “And what’s the rule about thinking too much?”

“Either talk about what’s bugging me or let you distract me.”

“That’s right.” Travie lifts one of Pete’s hands to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. “You’re my smart boy.”

Pete squirms in his lap at that, like he always does. It’s something Travie can say that goes right through Pete and hits him deep down in the squishy parts of his brain and his belly.

“You want to talk or be distracted?” Travie asks, releasing Pete’s wrists and settling his hands on his thighs instead. Pete’s got nice thighs, strong and solid, with soft hair that Travie likes to feel against his palms.

“Distracted,” Pete says promptly, looking down at Travie’s hands on him. Travie rubs up and down his thighs, letting Pete watch how big his hands look on Pete’s body, palms and fingers spread out to cover as much skin as he can.

“How should I distract you?” Travie slides one hand all the way up to the top of Pete’s thigh and pinches, just a little, just enough to make him jump.

“I don’t know.” Pete squirms more and Travie pinches again, harder. “You’re the boss, you tell me.”

“I’m the boss?” Travie raises an eyebrow at him, pressing his thumb against where he pinched. “I’m the boss?”

“Yes.” Pete rocks against Travie’s thigh, trying to be sneaky about it, like Travie’s not watching him as closely as he can. “The boss is you.”

“Is that how you talk to me when I’m in charge?”

“That… is a trick question.” Travie waits again, and when Pete doesn’t go on, he pinches one more time. “Ow! Um. It _is_ how I talk, but it’s not how I _should_ talk.”

“There you go.” Travie moves his hands up to Pete’s waist, settling them nice and comfortably. Pete’s told him how much he likes that, how it makes him feel tiny. “Good boy, remembering your lessons.”

“Most of them. Not all of them. I still need you to teach me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Travie leans in and kisses Pete on the forehead. “And you’re going to get a spanking to make sure you remember.”

“A spanking?” Pete wiggles and grins. “And it’s not even my birthday.”

“Brat.” Travie boosts him up a bit, just enough for Pete to know that Travie’s hands are on him, wrapping him up, owning him. “Get over my knee.”

Pete’s ass is all round and perfect in tight purple boxer-briefs, bent over Travie like he belongs there. “Look how good you fit,” Travie croons to him, rubbing his palm over the fabric. “Made to be like this for me.”

“Can you spank me really hard?” Pete asks, his voice a little breathless, his face already flushed from bending over.

“Have I ever let you down yet?” Travie swats him once, hard. “Don’t answer that. Just count ‘em off.”

“One,” Pete says obediently, sticking his ass up higher.

Travie gets him to five and then pulls Pete’s waistband up and snaps it against his skin. Pete yelps and turns his head to bite Travie’s hip.

“Uh-uh. What’s the rule about biting?”

“Biting gets a cold shower.” Pete looks back at him and makes a face. “Can I have ten more instead?”

“You like that too much.”

“Please? I promise I won’t bite again.” Pete’s eyes get all extra-wide when he’s being like this, lying his ass off and being cute about it. “Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a scout, baby, and I know it, cause neither was I.”

“If I promise to get a scout outfit, can I have the extra spanking?”

“No.” Travie waits for Pete’s face to fall and then smacks him again. “You can have it just for being cute.”

Pete laughs and rubs down against him. “That’s awesome.”

“I’m pretty sure I told you to count, didn’t I?” Travie rubs his hand over Pete’s ass in a slow, promising caress. “Guess we’re gonna be here for a while.”


End file.
